harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback: Michael is disgusted with Shelby
In another flashback episode, picking up from the last one, Flashback: Shelby is confronted on her affairs!, Shelby's dalliance with Joe Wainwright is so terrible that Michael denounces her, and that gives hope for Angela when the two talk. Scene The hallway of the second floor of the Harper Mansion, some years ago. We pick up from where we left off on the last episode. SHELBY: You can't be serious?! MICHELLE: I mean it! You are being named a co-respondent in the divorce suit! SHELBY: It was only a bit of fun! MICHELLE: A bit of FUN?! You call your affair with my husband a bit of FUN?! SHELBY: You married him! You should suffer! He enjoyed MY visit with him! MICHAEL: Do NOT speak to my sister in that manner! SHELBY: I can speak to whomever I want to, in any manner I so WISH! MICHAEL: Not to my sister, you won't! SHELBY: I did what I wanted! MICHELLE: I'll say you did. MICHAEL: What do you mean? What's happened, sis? MICHELLE: Besides sleeping around with my now ex-husband, say hello to the woman who demolished Dylan's chances of going to Choate! MICHAEL (glaring hard at his wife): YOU! You did this! SHELBY: Of course I did! I wanted Dylan to be here at Harper Academy! MICHAEL: So you could beat him some more if he dared to set foot in that damned "boudoir" of yours! SHELBY: I said I was justified in doing what I did! I HAD to beat that brat! Nobody has the right to go in there! VIOLET: The staff complains that they cannot get in there to clean. SHELBY: So what?! Why should they clean it! It is MY room! (Michael is getting annoyed with having to say the same thing over and over again!) MICHAEL: I am SICK of having to explain this to you again and again! That room is NOT yours! You are here because you roped me into marriage; and you are here at my parents good will. Not YOURS! And the staff has EVERY right to go in that room and clean it! That is why they are paid! They are paid to take care of this house! They make this house run, and you are impeding that! SHELBY: So?! That means I am the winner! MICHAEL: That means NOTHING, and you know it! You are NOT the winner! You were fortunate to be released from jail, You will be tried for felony child abuse and endangerment! SHELBY: And I will WIN! MICHELLE: No, you won't! Because you will be also answering for what you did with my husband! SHELBY: It's not my fault your husband cheats on you! You know he may be wanting attention, you ice queen! MICHELLE: Ice queen am I?! SHELBY (emboldened by her taunting): Yes, you are an ice queen! No man in their right minds will even touch you with a barge pole! MICHELLE: So he will sleep with you?! SHELBY: Hey, at least he kept it in the family! MICHELLE: You damned whore! SHELBY: Are you jealous?! (Enter Angela who laughs in scorn at her) ANGELA: Jealous, of YOU?! You miserable slut! Why would she be jealous of you! SHELBY: Because I am what every woman wants to be and I am the woman that every man WANTS! (The family is appalled at Shelby's massive ego!) ANGELA: What an ego you have! You evil bitch! SHELBY: Maybe so, but I am better than any of you are! ANGELA: You are on the wrong turf, lady! This is HARPER territory! This isn't Hull! SHELBY: I do not care! I am a part of this family because I am MARRIED into the family! YOU are NOT! MICHAEL: A situation which will be soon remedied! SHELBY: What do you mean?! MICHAEL: Just what I said! This marriage is OVER, Shelby! SHELBY: It will NEVER be over! I told you that before! It will NEVER be over! You and I are going to be so happy! MICHELLE: He is not happy! SHELBY: He is happy when I say he is happy! VIOLET: You cannot control my son! SHELBY: I can do anything I want to! And I totally control your son, you stupid old bat! (Violet burns at the insult. Shelby smiles in absolute scorn at her mother in-law. Michael stands up for his mother.) MICHAEL: If you weren't a woman, I would knock you down! SHELBY: You gutless wonder! I DARE you to knock me down! (Michael doesn't have to. But Michelle DOES! She balls up her fist and knocks her down) MICHELLE: Maybe he can't hit you because he is a gentleman, but I sure as hell can! SHELBY: I don't have to take this insult! RICHARD: Then you can leave! VIOLET: And never come back! MICHAEL: You get your things packed, and LEAVE this house! I will file papers in the morning! SHELBY: No! MICHELLE: I will call security! And the police! SHELBY: You cannot tell me what to do! MICHELLE: As a matter of fact, I can! VIOLET: She speaks for all of us! Get out, Miss Whitehead! SHELBY: Make me! (Angela grabs Shelby in an armbar) ANGELA: Get out of here! You are no longer welcome! SHELBY: I will make you suffer! MICHAEL: No, you will be the one suffering, when you do not have the Harper name to throw around! I will have divorce papers filed in the morning! You leave this place immediately! SHELBY: Go to hell! MICHAEL: Mitchell, bring security in! MITCHELL: At once, sir. (The butler calls security, and the guards grab Shelby and she is dragged out screaming.) SHELBY: You won't get away with this! I will contest the divorce! I'll lie and say that you were cheating on me! MICHAEL: You would do that, but the evidence will show you a liar! SHELBY: I NEVER lie! The whole of Boston will hear this! RICHARD: You're small potatoes compared to the Harpers! SHELBY: My daddy will make you SUFFER! VIOLET: Not really, MISS Whitehead! Your father knows how you operate, and he will make sure you stop! SHELBY: You will NOT get away with this! My daddy loves me, and he hates the Harper family! ANGELA: I think we already have. And don't go invoking your "daddy" all the time. He knows what a harridan you are. And so does the whole of Boston! The entire metro area knows you for the whore you are! SHELBY: How dare you call me a whore! I am NO Abigail Williams! VIOLET: No, you are much WORSE than that slut was! SHELBY: You will be demolished! My daddy will buy this town and demolish you! MICHELLE (erupting): Will you SHUT UP about your damned "daddy"! SHELBY: No, I won't! My daddy will make sure you will be destroyed! My daddy will make you pay for your slamming the pure and pristine Whitehead name! RICHARD: That day will not be coming very soon! You may run Hull, but Harpers Falls is OUR domain. My family and my wife's family are by far the power in this town! And well you know it! SHELBY: Your threats mean NOTHING to me! MICHAEL: Get OUT of here! Security, get rid of her! I will send her belongings along to the house in Hull as soon as I can! (Shelby is dragged off screaming and threatening. Everyone sighs) MICHELLE: I am sorry you had to find this all out. MICHAEL: It would have come out, eventually. At least you had the guts to tell me what she did. She would have lied her way out of it all the time! ANGELA: You're rid of her, though. MICHAEL: Yes, I am. I will file the papers with Ms. Abbott in the morning. She's our family attorney. She recently took over from her father who just passed away. But in a lot of ways, I hope I am never rid of you, Angela. (This raises Angela's hopes.) ANGELA: Me, neither. MICHAEL: If something should ever happen to me, however, I would want you to be with my sister. She knows you better than I do. ANGELA: She IS my best friend, you know. MICHAEL: Of course, and look at how you love the kids. ANGELA: I do, and they love me too! (Richard comes in, with Dylan, Sheila and Rose in tow.) DYLAN: Mommy! SHEILA: Momma! ROSE: Aunt Michelle. (Michelle hugs her kids) MICHELLE: How was school today? DYLAN: It was good. Ms. Lancaster gave me three stars. She also gave Sheila three stars too! SHEILA: We did good today! MICHELLE: So did we. MICHAEL: You kids are great! SHEILA: So are you, Uncle Michael. DYLAN: Aunt Angela. ANGELA: Yes, my dear, it's your Aunt Angela. (The three hug Angela. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episode featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History